


Roses in the ashes i can't live without you

by Amelia209



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jake Peralta, Sobbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia209/pseuds/Amelia209
Summary: Jake is kidnapped and beaten badly how does the squad react to the news and the outcome?? read and find out ** MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 7:12 RANSOM and other season 7 episodes you have been warned
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Terry Jeffords & Jake Peralta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Roses in the ashes i can't live without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi reader i hop you enjoy this please enjoy and go easy on me XD

"so whats your plan hear Kingston you gonna torture me, you gonna put my beard back on and rip it off again" Jake yelled getting angry at the man who currently has him tied to a chair waving a gun around. Jake just hopes that Holt and the nine nine will find him soon he doesn't like to admit this but he is scared hes seen one two many kidnapping cases and Jake fells like his luck has run out now "NO you stupid fucking pig i'm gonna rip off each one of your fingers until you tell me who the rat is!" Kingston shouts pointing the gun at Jake , Jake gulped before talking again becoming more fearful and scared as time went on being left alone with this maniac "i don't know and i need all my fingers if every gonna beat Wario" Jake laughs dryly but is soon shut up as Kingston starts to repeatedly punch him in the face nearly sending him and the chair over.

5 minutes later Kingston finally stops using Jake's face and ribs as a personal punching bag now sporting a black eye and the left side of his face colored with multiple bruises of all different sizes with blood slowly moving down his before landing on the concrete floor below him, his ribs feel on fire maybe bruised or cracked, Jake doesn't really but he's starting to feel light headed he might have a concussion as Kingston pistol whipped him before dragging him into his car and driving.

Jake didn't realize he had his his eyes closed till a bucket of cold water got dumped all over him,gasping for air as some water went down his throat causing him to cough violently. as shivers and goosebumps were sent down his spine Jake looked up at the man who was now holding what looked like a hammer and a dagger of some sorts in his other hand "so Jake you gonna communicate or am i gonna have to force it out of you what do you say" Kingston says with a smile plastered on his face, Jake took a second before snarling "Fuck... you" then spitting a mix of blood and saliva into Kingston's face "AH" Kingston shouts before bringing the hammer down hard onto Jake's right hand causing Jake to scream in absolute agony and pain for at least three or four of his fingers have been broken with the pain going through his hand at the moment, as a single tear runs down his face, Kingston slowly takes his left hand before slipping Jake's silver wedding band of his hand

Jake tries to protest but before he can the knife is driven hard into his right thigh making Jake release more tears and a scream of pain, "so Jake you might wanna watch this buddy" Kingston grabs the ring putting it down on the table where all his other tools are grabbing his hammer he brings it down on the ring several times bending and crushing the small object before grabbing some gasoline dosing the ring in it then lighting it on fire all while Jake watches helplessly, Jake feels tears well up in his eyes at seeing his wedding ring destroyed right in front of him,ring that he's never taken off since he married the love of his life, he feels weird and wrong to not have his ring after nearly two years married to Amy and a baby boy on the way.

He remembered Amy this morning talking about entering a snoog competition to win the best stroller around all those Scandinavian strollers there were looking at. realization hit Jake like a ton of bricks he could miss his son grow up this made Jake let out a small sob followed by a whimper at the thought of leaving his kid and Amy behind the one thing he promised not to do "Whats wrong you little pussy why you crying like a bitch" Jake had a choice he either talked or get stabbed, hammered or worse so when he did speak his voice was hoarse and full of the saddest emotions "my.. wife she's pregnant with a little boy just thinking how i'm never gonna see my kid grow..." Jake was cut off as another sob escaped him "im gonna make my first ransom demand whats your precincts number so i can call" Kingston demanded " 99th precinct sergeant Santiago "ill be back" and with that he left the room leaving Jake hoping that his wife will know what to do when Kingston calls 

At the precinct 7:38 pm 

Amy was sat at her desk after just returning back from the bullpen to talk to Rosa letting herself unwind after meeting Teddy again she really wanted to see Jake but she knows he's busy with Holt and Kevin from the texts shes been receiving today letting her know about the case and if she has any ideas. Amy must admit she misses being a detective she was for over seven years after all she spoke to Jake about this and he said if he's working an important case or needs to talk about theory's he'll message her, God where is he Amy thought she might go ask Holt she did see him arrive with Kevin as She was going downstairs as she gets up to leave her phone rings, picking up Amy buries her fears that this is Jake calling explaining that his phone died knowing if he called her cell with a number she didn't recognize she probably wouldn't have picked up 

"sergeant Santiago how can i help" "Santiago your husband isn't looking to good at the moment i want the case files from may 2004 and $20,000 or i kill him right now, at the moment he has four broken fingers his face is pretty messed up as well iv'e stabbed him a few times as well and a couple cracked ribs, and a lot more to come as well, i also understand that your pregnant well get my money and files and you'll still have a husband by the end of tomorrow i'll message my next instructions" with that Kingston hung up the phone leaving Amy sat there fear and dread working its way into her bones for the fate of her husband and the injuries he's already caused. Amy breaks down into gut wrenching sobs just as Rosa enters the uniformed officers bullpen 

"AMY! AMY!.. come on speak to me it's OK shh...shh" Rosa comforts Amy as she's gasping for breath on the verge of the biggest panic attack she'll ever have, Rosa looks at Amy with worry and in her eyes the only time she's seen Amy break down was when Jake got sent to witness protection for Holt "Amy breath you have to breath follow my pattern 2 in 3 out come on that's it" 

when Rosa first started at the nine nine she was someone you wouldn't approach freely everyone feared her she joined after Jake an Boyle but before terry and Amy, When Amy first arrived she didn't like her too annoying little teachers pet but as time wen on she grew to like and appreciate Amy as two Latina women and the only female detectives they ended up getting on really well in the end the sleauth sisters as Amy called them (a name she still sort of hates but it makes Amy happy)#

being pulled out her thoughts Rosa notices that Amy has stopped sobbing just letting the tears silently roll done her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot her hair a mess from burying her head in her hands when she sobbed "Rosa" Amy spoke quietly the quietest Rosa has ever heard her sound before "Amy whats going on talk to me i'm here for you" "i got a call Jake's been kidnapped and hes demanding case files and $20,000 cash" Rosa sat there stunned into silence as she felt a lump form in her throat and the sudden urge to cry but shes Rosa Diaz and she's the most bad ass, cop.

so she helps Amy up leading her up the stairs to the bullpen where a few officers stand, and two perps in holding, terry's at his desk filling out a case report so Rosa calls him into Holt's office where Holt is standing over a laptop with a task force member watching over him and talking to Holt quietly but all goes silent when Holt sees Amy tear tracked face and red puffy eyes " Captain Jake's been kidnapped, he just phoned Santiago demanding $20,000 and case files from 2004, what do we do" " i'm working on tracking Jake as he has Kevin's pants on he has 4 trackers in his pocket that Kevin had earlier that he planned to put on cheddar, we are currently waiting for the location" Captain holt told them voice with a hint of emotion in the normally stoic's man voice 

"Ok listen up location came back Jake is 10 blocks away so a fifteen minute drive, Rosa,Santiago i want you two leading this with Terry as well bring our detective back safely" Holt walked out into the bullpen "Attention everyone gear up were raiding a warehouse on 5th street where peralta is being held up we don't know how many there is so stick in two's and bring our detective back now GO GO GO!!" Holt shouted as officers began to gear up including Rosa,Santiago and, Terry all in bulletproof vests "lets get my husband back Amy said to Rosa as they left the building 

at the warehouse with Jake and Kingston 27 minutes after the call ended 

Jake is in unbelievable pain he probably has a concussion Kingston cut off two of his fingers which was probably the worst his throat and voice is gone from screaming so much with this torture all the talk about this in the academy didn't prepare him for this, this pain,this fear of dying and leaving his amazing wife, his two gay dads, his other black dad, Rosa the secret sortie who he really bonded with after prison as th.. "ahhhhhh!!" Jake somehow screams as Kingston shoots him in the left foot the pain shooting up his leg right now is so unbelievably bad

Jake must look like a mess several broken ribs soon as Kingston ended the call grabbed his knuckle dusters and spent several minutes rearranging the inside of Jake's stomach with the force of some of his blows, both eyes black and red swollen shut with the knuckles as well his clothes sticking to his body where he gets freezing cold water dumped on him as soon as he closes his eyes multiple stab wounds all over his body the words 'help me' carved onto his right arm as a physical reminder of this if he lives through this, Jake moans in pain as he moves his arm slightly opening the cuts more causing a bit more blood dripped out the cut falling to the puddle of blood already on the floor "well you ready for some more" Kingston asked as he re entered the room carrying a box of nails with his hammer.  
grabbing a nail from inside the small box Kingston walked smugly towards Jake placing the nail on the top of his left hand lining it up straight before bringing down the hammer hard causing the nail to pierce his hand cutting through all his hand tissue all the way through to the wooden chair armrest below his hand

Kingston then did the same with his other hand, Jake lacking the energy to even scream just whimpered inn pain as his hands were nailed to the chair

Kingston was kneeling down in front of Jake about to do the same thing to his feet before a loud crash followed by a bright light and a lot of shouting happened "NYPD GET ON THE GROUND YOUR UNDER ARREST" Holt shouted a he burst through the door cuffing Kingston then reading him his rights "You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during this and any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the court. you punk ass bitch" Holt snarled the last bit close to Kingston's ear.

Amy burst into the room and couldn't hold down her sob at the sight of her husband he looked so so broken and hurt she rushed to his side undoing his binds from his wrists " Jake.. Jake OH MY GOD!!.. what has he done to you "ame..s? Jake questioned thinking he's hallucinating "im here babe your gonna be ok were gonna get you to a hospital ok" Jake nodded slowly as Amy moved to lift hi up he stopped for some reason only then did she take notice of his hands and arms she gasped as she released a cross between a whimper and a son as Jake was missing his right thumb and right middle finger same with the nails in his hands 

Amy takes off her jacket then her blouse ready as she grabs the hammer and takes the nails out then immediately covering his hands with her cloths as blood started to pour out " I NEED AN AMBULANCE QUICKLY" Amy yelled within a minute four EMT workers had arrived to put jake in the ambulance. unfortunately the ambulance needed all the room so Amy couldn't ride with them so she watched as the ambulance sped away deciding to go back inside she walked over to the table to bag all the weapons she already had her blue gloves on and evidence bags at the read before she spotted Jake's wedding ring burnt,crushed, and ruined Amy carefully picked up the ring not realizing her own tears running down her face she turned around put the ring in her pocket got into her car and made her way to Brooklyn Methodist hospital 

Time to the hospital cause i'm lazy sue me 

once she arrived at the hospital Amy immediately ran to the receptionist at the front desk "um.. I'm here for Jake.. peralta he's my husband he was just bought in with multiple stab wounds and other injuries i don't know of" Amy muttered to the receptionist who goes by Emaly "er let me check here for ya love hold on" Amy paused as she watched emaly type into the keyboard,less then a minute later she spoke back up "ahhh found him Jacob Roger Peralta here it says is in surgical wing c on the third floor so use that lift behind once up there make a right,then a left, then follow a corridor down to the waiting room" Amy thanked the nice kindly before walking towards the lift.

whilst waiting for the lift Amy noticed someone approaching out the corner of her eye thinking its Rosa she ignores her until she speaks "Amy?" Amy turned around to see Gina in a time for Gina's opinion hoodie and a pair of black sweats, Amy also noticed her bloodshot, and bloodshot while still sniffing like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment so Amy bought Gina into a big hug wrapping there arms around each other they stand there and hug, until about a minute later a small ding breaks them apart notifying them that the lift has arrived 

keeping there hands clasped together they move into the lift and head up as Gina finally speaks again "you smell like him" she says softly a way Amy has never heard Gina speak before "yeah its Jake's hoodie left it in the car before working Holt and Kevin's case"

Gina furrows her eyebrows a slight frown and confusing look crossing her face "Holt and, Kevin's case?, what do you mean" 

Amy breathes in quickly before starting "so Kevin was walking cheddar when he turned his back for a minute, and when he turned around he was gone,so they asked for Jake's help finding him so in the end the perp wanted Kevin to deliver the case files to him but instead they sent Jake dressed as Kevin with a fake beard out to avoid putting Kevin in danger" Amy stops speaking as the lift stops announcing that there have arrived on the third floor.

They walk silently towards waiting room before finding a seat and sitting together,Gina sits with her head on Amy's left shoulder with her eyes closed just hoping that her childhood friend she can't think of a world where she doesn't talk to Jake.

One by one the nine nine trickle into the waiting room first is Rosa, hiding her face behind her black,dark curls but when Amy does see her face she wished she could have unseen Rosa's skin is pale she has red, puffy eyes,that look on with so much pain thinking about what she would do if she lost one of her oldest friends, Rosa trusts Jake with her life, he helped her when she came out as Bi to her parents, and was there for her when she sobbed after her parents rejected her that night at the restaurant so in another, if Jake dies she'll kill him her self.

Next in is Charles who just looks pale and to be trembling slightly he sits next to Rosa and she lets him hold her hand for comfort and hope there friend makes it Charles remembers meeting Jake they were partnered together on a kidnapping of a 4 year old girl it was Charles's first young kidnapping case, 3 all nighters,and 2 days of overtime they found her body on the side of the Hudson river, Charles remembers how Charles arrived at the precinct the next day to a coffee and breakfast from Jake as they eat and spoke about the case and each other and Charles said for the first time "Your the best Jake" and they've been best friends ever since.

Next in is Terry nor Amy or Gina has seen a large man as Terry look so small, his shoulders are slumped and a sad expression on his face that is usually so happy and full of optimism, Terry takes a seat next to Amy resting a hand on her shoulder squeezing reassuringly, Terry thinks about the hyper active detective who was put under his command and refused to wear a tie or arrive on time when he first met him but Jake learnt to grow up,Terry remembers how Jake was responsible when Sharon was pregnant with Ava and how he handled taking her to the hospital and talking about being his God wife.

Terry laughs a bit thinking about that day, Amy turns to him slowly raising her eyebrows in silent question to his little laughing when Terry spoke his voice was soft and full of sadness and awe "remember all those years ago when Sharon gave birth to Ava and Jake kept referring to Me and Sharon as His God Wife and husband, kids gonna be an amazing Dad,and you'll be a brilliant mum as well Amy" Terry says grabbing Amy's hand and squeezing softly.

Last to arrive was Holt (Jake's mom and dad are in lebrija in Spain for a holiday celebrating there anniversary but Amy did call them promising constant updates)

No one was prepared to see Holt with tears in his eyes and showing a variety of emotions with Kevin following Kevin following in behind and surprising Amy by hugging her tightly and giving her a reassuringly nod before tuning to sit down.

Holt walks slowly towards Amy, kneels down in front of her to match her eye level as she's looking down at her screensaver on her phone (the picture of Jake and Amy smiling while holding up the sonogram picture with gigantic grins on there faces) "i'm sorry Amy i should have thought more about Jake's well being and safety in this case instead of just thinking about cheddar and Kevin and for that i am truly sorry" Holt is now looking at the ground feeling immense guilt for putting Jake in that position,Amy slowly grabs hand before speaking through a new set of tears running down her face "it's... ok sir i probably would have done the same thing if i was in your position.. please don't feel guilty about this you couldn't have known" Amy whispers so only Holt can hear. Holt looks up at amy and she smiles slightly at her mentor and boss for the past 7 years as he sent a small smile back.

Its about two hours later before a tall male doctor walks out and addressing them in a thick British accent same as the woman from the main reception "those for Jake peralta" he announces, 7 pairs of eyes look over to him before standing and making there way over with Amy standing at the front "you his wife miss?" he asks nodding towards amy with his clipboard "yes im his wife is he okay?" "he managed to pull though but as you can imagine there a few complications with the amount of injuries he's had but i will speak to Mrs peralta in the ICU about the injuries and the recovery process, so Mrs peralta please follow me and i'll take you to your husband"

As walking towards Jake's room the doctor introduced himself " i'm doctor Mitchell and as for your husband injuries he received a shot to the foot by a 9 mm caliber pistol but we managed to stitch it together and remove the bullet before any infection was done, he received a stab wound to to his lung which therefore collapsed it which we managed to re inflate during the surgery also a very large blood transfusion as he lost a lot of blood by being in that room for a while without his wounds being treated with a total of 7 stab wounds of different size and depth, i think the hardest is probably losing his two fingers as there important for common daily activities so i advise being patient with him if he gets angry a lot of people do after something like this happening and receiving help with normally a simple task" 

Once done explaining Amy was let into the room and as she entered and closed the door she felt her knees buckle slightly as she took in the sight of her broken and fragile husband, she's seen him injured shot,stabbed,punched all sorts but never this bad. 

Amy slowly walked over to the chair next to bed pulling it up as close as she can to the bed and grabbing his left hand and gripping it tightly before gut watching sobs work there way through her body.Amy notices writing on his arm and turns his arm over and gasps a hand moving to cover her mouth as it reads 'help me Santiago'.

she looks up at his face noticing his split lip,both eyes swollen shut, with ugly red,purple bruises covering most of his face,his right arm in a sling where it was broken by a metal baseball bat she remembers a different doctor explaining. Amy rests her head on the soft hospital bed feeling the exhaustion tugging at her bones her eyes beginning to close as it is nearly 2:am closing her eyes she rests knowing that he's safe and there kid will still have a dad after the scare today 

Amy slowly wakes up to a bit of pressure at the back of head like a hand running through it,she hums the sleep still clinging to her refusing to leave until....

"Ames?."

Amy's head whipped up so quick all thoughts of sleep and rest gone as she looks up to see Jake looking right back at her with nothing but love in his eyes thinking he'd see her again the fear,the pain all replaced as he stares at her "hi" Amy said softly moving to move her forehead against his keeping there hands clasped together "hi babe... i missed you two" hi whispers throat hoarse and scratchy from all the screaming he did "were both OK babe trust me" Amy grabs his hand moving it to her ever growing bump as the baby kicks straight away felling the pressure of his fathers hand "Ames? wheres my ring?" 

Amy hesitates for a second before pulling out his destroyed ring and handing it to him Jake lets a single tear slip out before speaking again "perp you get him sergeant" Jake's asks with the best wink he can muster in his current state laughing before talking again "yes you big horn-dog we got him... i'm so happy your safe i love you so much babe i couldn't stop worrying about you and what would have happend but your here and your ok, doctor says you have a long recovery at least 3 to 4 months off work which i will take off as well start my maternity leave early" Amy says all in one breath 

"I know this isn't gonna be easy for either of but i love you both so much your my dream girl,my soulmate and i love you with all my heart. with this Amy leans forward kissing Jake softly on the lips loving every second of it but she pulls back and drops down onto one knee before pulling out a ring box and opening it to reveal his ring, Jake's eyes shine with tears for the pregnant woman kneeling in front of him.

"Jake i love you so so much we've been through so much but there is no else id rather do this than with you your it for me my happily ever after i can't wait to give birth to your child and start the next chapters of our life together so i offer you this ring in marriage although were already married, and you have to say yes" Jake looks at her features full of love,and awe, "YES of course my answer is yes" Jake says softly while Amy moves to stand up again and slip the ring onto his ring finger "where did you get this so quickly anyway?" Jake questions looking at the silver band in awe, and curiosity "i bought another one because you always lose things so i bought a spare one and messaged Rosa to bring it during the night. " I love you" Jake says pulling Amy into hi again Amy pulls away before whispering " I love you too" 

the last thing Amy thinks as Jake kisses her again is that there gonna be okay. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading please leave comments and kudos if you want either more times of Jake's kidnappind or how the other react when they see him wake


End file.
